I Missed You And I Want You (Remastered)
by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: "Jackson what are you doing?" "I missed you" Japril. Smut. Remastered


**AN: _Here is a remastered version of my first smut one shot, I have change a few things add a few things and think that it just makes more sense now. Anyway let me know what you think of it but please remember that it is still my first try at smut so it still may suck. I hope you enjoy. I maybe persuaded to write a part 2 of this if enough people ask._**

_**Any and all mistakes are mine.**_

_**If you don't like smut don't read this is your last chance to back out. **_

* * *

><p>April is walking down one of the surprisingly quiet halls of the hospital, when she feels a pair of strong and familiar arms warp around her, pulling her into the closest on-call room.<p>

"Jackson what are you doing?" April asks as Jackson pushes her body up against the on-call room door, pining her there with his own body, placing a soft kiss on her lips before answering.

"I missed you."

"You saw me before we left for work, this morning."

"I know that, but this whole secret marriage bubble thing, is driving me crazy, I just want you all the time."

"I know how you feel trust me, but you know why we can't tell anyone just yet."

Jackson knew why she wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet about their marriage. And, it wasn't that she didn't want to be married, it was just that it had only been a week since her almost wedding and she just didn't want to rub it anyone's face.

He got it and he didn't want to hurt anyone more that they already had either, but that didn't mean he didn't want to show her off, or that he didn't want her every minute. Cause he did and it was almost killing him. Which led him to pulling her into on-call room, the second he had the chance.

"I know, it doesn't mean that we can't, you know have a little fun." Jackson then trails his lips along her jaw line making his way down to her pulse point, sucking on the soft skin, that he finds there. Jackson has to use a lot of his strength to stop himself from marking her soft white skin, he wanted so badly to mark, to show the world she was his. But, he knew couldn't. Cause if he did and by some luck that no one saw it, April would still kill him when she did.

"Ohh...god...Jackson, we can't do this."

"Yes, we can." he tells her knowing that his wife was about to give in. Jackson moves his mouth down slightly, until he reaches that one spot on April's neck, that he knows will make her weak at the knees and give in to almost anything.

As he does this April feels her body go hot and start to give in.

"Ohh, okay you win, but I want to do something that we haven't done here before."

"Whatever you want babe." Jackson says before he quickly attaching his mouth back to her neck.

Jackson pulls away from April's body to make just enough room to pull his scrub top over his head, throwing it into a corner. "Take off your pants."

That's when April get an idea of how she can make her husband come out of his skin. "But, I don't need to for what I'm gonna do to you."

April pull's off her own scrub top and tosses it over Jackson's shoulder before running her hands down Jackson's well-defined chest, as she drops to her knees before him.

Jackson eyes widen when he realizes what she is about to do, and knows that he has to let her know that she doesn't have too. So, he places his hand under April's chin lifting her face up, till her eyes meet his.

"Babe, if this is you want to do here, you don't have too." April looks him dead in the eyes and tells him.

"I want to." Jackson gives her a small nod and moves his hand to rest at his side.

Jackson's eyes burn into April's as she looks up at him as she slowly unties his scrub pants. April pushes his pants off his hips, gravity quickly takes over and his scrubs pants pool at his ankles. Leaving him in just a pair of tight black boxers.

April licks her lips as she looks at the large bulge in Jackson's boxers, she feels herself start to get wet and the heat start to pool in her stomach at the sight. "Someone sure is excited."

"I always am around you." April's hand moves to cup him before replying "Is that right?" A deep animal like moan and Jackson gently thrusting his hips into her hand is the only response that April gets. "You know, I love that I can reduce you to nothing but moans." she tells him before she runs hands up Jackson's thighs until she reaches his nipples, circling the hardened nubs, before moving her hands back down his chest. Until she get to the thick hair, that grows just below his belly button and leads down into his groin.

There was always something about that line of hair that lead to his groin that made April extremely hot. April runs her fingertips through the hair until she get to the top of his boxers, enjoying the feel of the hair and skin against her fingertips. She places a kiss just bellow his bellybutton, before wrapping her fingers under the waist band, shoving them down until they pooled at his ankles along with his pants.

As his boxers fall to the fall Jackson's already hard cock springs free, and a loud grown falls from his mouth when his cock is finally freed from its confines.

A louder much deeper groan leaves his mouth and his eyes roll back into his head as, April's hand wraps around him and slowly starts to pumping him.

A low moan leaves April's mouth as she licks her lips at the sight of the amount of pre-cum that had already leaked from his tip. It always makes her feel amazingly sexy and hot to know that with just a few touches how turned on she can get him. And, the way that she can reduce him to nothing but grunts and moans makes her as hot as hell.

"Oh my... April, baby please don't stop." Jackson moans as April runs her tongue over the head of his stiff cock collecting the pre-cum that had already leaked out.

"Mmm…Jackson you taste amazing." She tells him before she leans in, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Jackson's head falls back at the sensation of his cock entering the soft wet heat of April's mouth. A few minutes later when April take his whole length into her mouth, Jackson brings his head forward and let's one of his hands run over her head, gently tangling one of them in her soft hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

April's eyes then lock with his as she starts to bob up and down on his length. Jackson's hips thrust forward gently at the sensation of his wife's soft, warm wet mouth envelopes him and his eyes briefly fall shut.

When he opens his eyes again seconds later, they again meet with April's and when he sees the plain lust and passion in his wife's eyes and almost loses it. April feels herself grow wetter and heat start to pool in her stomach, at this.

"April, I'm gonna... cum." Jackson moans a few minutes later when April takes his whole length into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat as one of her hands goes between them to cup and play with his balls.

Instead of pulling back like he was expecting her to do, April starts to hum around him and massage his balls faster. Before he knows it and earlier than he would like to admit Jackson feels himself at the edge, after giving a final thrust, he spills himself down her into her mouth and down her throat.

April swallows all that she can before releasing Jackson's cock, placing one last kiss on the tip before she feels herself being pulled to her feet.

"That was amazing, April, you are amazing." Jackson tells her before placing a kiss on her lips, his tongue quickly making its way into her mouth. A small moan rumbles in his chest when he tastes himself on her tongue. They pull apart when the need for air becomes to great.

"Like I said before that was amazing, your amazing. Jackson whispered against her lips. A deep red blush starts to cover April's face at these words. "Your welcome... I um.." April strangled with what she wanted to say. Even through they had been married just over a week and had, had been having all kinds of sex since, she still had some trouble talking about sexual acts.

Jackson thought it was extremely cute that his wife could be so hot in the bedroom but, when she tried to talk about sex she blushed like a virgin.

"Liked doing it, it actuality made me feel empowered."

"That's great April, but now its your turn." Jackson all but growled, throwing April over his shoulder, before quickly stepping out of his scrub and boxers and kicking off his shoes.

"Jackson." April laughs Jackson spins on his heel, all but running over to the bed. Dropping her on to the bed before climbing on top of her and fusing his lips to hers, his hands quickly working at the ties on her scrub pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review.<strong>


End file.
